<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Man by INKQuilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137558">Dead Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKQuilt/pseuds/INKQuilt'>INKQuilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Bad Writing, Bonding, Confusing, Cults, Dark, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Old Age, Old Protagonist, Slow To Update, Summoning, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKQuilt/pseuds/INKQuilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Towering dead trees loom across a forgotten land, unknown to the living. The branches touched one another, covering the sky, unknowing of the time. The ungroomed grass wavers through the dead silence of the dark as its blades turned almost black. The forest had no name, but a history. Many wanderers, had been seen to adventure through the unknown, but never returned, being forgotten for eternity. No signs of warning were made as no one ever informed the beings that lurk in the dark.</p><p>-----</p><p>(I have no idea where this story is going)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: This entire story will include blood, gore and death<br/>A/N: There will be grammar mistakes and bad writing.</p><p>---</p><p>Towering dead trees loom across a forgotten land, unknown to the many. The branches touched one another, covering the sky, unknowing of the time. The ungroomed grass wavers through the dead silence of the dark as its blades turned almost black. The forest had no name, but a history. Many wanderers, had been seen to adventure through the unknown, but never returned, being forgotten for eternity. No signs of warning were made as no one ever informed the beings that lurk in the dark.</p><p>Past the many trees, deep inside the forest to its very core, a cabin lays upon the dead. The lights shine out of the glassy panes, illuminating the surrounding area. It can fill anyone at ease at its very sight, throwing them in comfort, away from the ominous forest. There inside the soothing cabin is inhabited by an old man.</p><p>His face, covered by a dead carcass of a skull of a deer. Icy blue eyes peers out of its socket, showing no emotions. A lantern placed by his side and an axe firmly gripped in his hand.</p><p>The man had felt a disturbance in the air. Fog besets on the land, making it difficult to see. Someone had entered the forest by their own will. Either from curiosity or stupidity or just both.</p><p>The man began walking through the fog, guiding himself through the maze of trees. His soft footsteps began to descend into silence, approaching a new sound that he hadn't heard in a long time. He turned off his only light source to blend in with his surroundings. Three voices whispered in the fog, shining their flashlights around in the trees which only shined so little for them to see anything.</p><p>"Kyle, I want to leave. This place is scary." A feminine voice spoke as her voice quivers from fear. A small chuckle bellowed out from one of the other figures.</p><p>"Don't be an idiot Penny, this place has nothing in it. Besides, we haven't even walked that far in, if you want to leave then you can go. Mike and I will explore this place further, while you can be a coward." Sadly, they're already too far in the forest to ever turn back.</p><p>"Kyle please, I'm scared and I want to go home, my mum will be worried."</p><p>The man was approaching closer to the trio. They sounded young, idiotic teenagers they were to stumble into the forest, unknowing of the creatures that follow. Their fate had been sealed long ago when stepping foot in the forest.</p><p>"Shut up Penny, why did you even come with us in the first place anyway?"</p><p>"Maybe we should turn back Kyle, we could drop Penny off at her home and then we can continue exploring this place later." Another voice jumped in to support the girl.</p><p>A groan escaped out of Kyle's mouth as he turned back to where they came from and began walking.</p><p>"Fine, we'll go back!" He grumbled from annoyance as a small sigh of relief came from the others. The man followed alongside them, unknowing of his presence. As minutes past, the surroundings haven't changed, as if the scene of trees were neverending. The group was slowing down, confused, then began to walk faster.</p><p>"You can hold my hand Penny," Mike whispered, stretching out his hand to hold onto Penny's. The girl gladly accepted his hand as she walked closer to him.</p><p>Naive children they are. Stumbling in the forest, just for an adventure. Innocent and young, ignoring the possibilities of their death. They didn't deserve this, neither the previous ones.</p><p>The man thought to himself, 'does it matter at all if they die?'. Maybe he should stop all of this altogether. He wondered how many years had this been happening. Death after death, it just won't stop.</p><p>The man slowly etched away from the group, giving them more space. He then stood his ground, holding onto his sharp axe. The light began to distance away from him.</p><p>He gave a steady breath, listening around the quiet area. He lifted his axe and strikes.</p><p>His axe swung menacingly, slicing off two men's heads, cutting off as their masks as it clattered to the ground. The bodies slumped down as the man quickly caught both of them to silent the fall. 'They are already here to claim their preys' the man thought. He sets the two bodies down and quickly continued to trail the kids again.</p><p>If he could just hold them off longer, he might succeed, which he hoped. The three specks of light flickered in the distance, becoming bigger as he came close.</p><p>A gust of small wind blew past him, catching him off guard. The wind pushed him, almost tripping him. The wind began to swirl around him, making him follow along. The man tried to hold back, gripping onto one of the trees. The light was almost disappearing from his sight. He tightly held on his axe, and gave a powerful swing, cutting ties from the wind. He gave a small grunt and quickly sped away. The wind was following behind, transforming into men in masks.</p><p>"Shit." He muttered.</p><p>He turned around to hit them in the face as he previously did to the others before. They dodge the attack, skidding backwards, leading him to do another swing. It was swift and fast. He managed to get three of them in one go. But others ran past him, as he wasn't the one they're hunting for. He growled in frustration. There was no use of being silent anymore, time was ticking ahead.</p><p>The ground crunched under him as he caught up to the masked men. The area was becoming lighter, as light punctured through the leafless trees. His breath hitched from exhaustion, as his body starts to burn inside. The kids are almost there.</p><p>He grabbed one of the masked people and slammed them into of the trees as the other was jumped on by him. They were finished off.</p><p>He whipped his head around, scanning the area for any more. His heart raced as he had lost track of the kids. Could it be that they had made it?</p><p>His thought was crushed by a blood-curdling scream. He jumped back into action, running at top speed to find the two kids deceased and one being smashed to death by their hands.</p><p>The girl was crouching beside a boy, gurgling from the hits and holding onto the boy's hand drained by colour.</p><p>Three masked men stood around the body examining them, quickly wrapping them carefully in huge cloths.</p><p>The poor children. They never knew the dark secrets. They never knew history. They didn't know anything. They didn't know that they were at death's door.</p><p>A low deep laugh came from behind him, making him instantly throw the axe at the voice. A crack came behind him, as a tree was hit. He didn't look behind him, as he knew who it was.</p><p>"Sorry Jack, it looks like you were too late. I must say, you almost made it." The deep voice taunted.</p><p>"You gave a good fight, Jackie. Maybe next time." The man came closer to him as a hand crept up to his shoulder, getting a good grip.</p><p>"Or maybe we should stop this game, once and for all." He could already see a smile on the other man's face without looking at him. A smile filled with warmth behind the mask with dark intents.</p><p>"You should just join us already. I don't want to repeat myself. Your pain will end faster and easier. The only thing you're trying to do is delaying it." The man gave a small squeeze on his shoulder, then parted off to his men.</p><p>"It has been so long friend. I'm assuming that we'll meet again, hopefully soon."</p><p>The man stood before him, delivering confidence and proud stance. 'Friends.' he thought. 'He's still delusional.'.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, they disappeared. Leaving the ground, soaked with blood.</p><p>Leaving the old man on his knees.</p><p>He had never won.</p><p>Until...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>